nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
One Button Bob
The Adventures of One Button Bob, or One Button Bob, is a puzzle-platformer developed and released on the Ninja Doodle Games website by Ninja Doodle Games on July 17, 2012Ninjadoodle website: Button Bob, July 17, 2012. It was featured on Pixel Love on November 19, 2012. The player controls a character named Bob is supposedly a cave explorer. Controls * - Perform all actions and movements Levels In the game, Bob is situated at the left side of the screen and has to make it to the right while avoiding enemies and hazards along the way. Boss level In the last level of One Button Bob, Bob fights a cave monster boss. Bob must continually hit the boss with his boomerang in order to defeat the boss. Only after the boss is defeated is the ending shown. Boss_-_One_Button_Bob!.png|The boss Ending Enemies All enemies can be destroyed with Bob's boomerang, which he receives on some levels, but not all. All enemies are dangerous on contact; they will kill Bob if he touches them. *'Bats' - Bats fly around the level, always flying toward Bob. The creatures are black with yellow eyes and small flapping wings. *'Spiders' - Spiders hang on their strings of web and drop down on top of the player. The creatures are black with yellow eyes. Hazards All hazards are dangerous on contact; they will kill Bob if he touches them. They also are all indestructible; Bob must therefore avoid them. *'Spikes' - There are two types of spikes: big spikes and little spikes. Big spikes are big and silver, and they are only located on levels where Bob is flying on a brick. They are located on the top and bottom of the screen. To avoid them, Bob must fly above the bottom spikes, but below the top ones. **'Little spikes' are small and silver, and they are found on the left side of small black poles that stick up when Bob walks near them. Therefore, Bob must jump over them. *'Arrows' - Arrows hang on the ceiling of the cave, and they will fall on Bob if he walks near them. To avoid them, Bob must stop before the arrow lands on him, then continue waking once the arrow has fallen. Arrows are white and consist of a triangle attached to a rectangle. *'Bombs' - Bombs are found on platforms, and are black. They consist of a circle and a small fuse. Bob must climb up and down ladders to avoid colliding with bombs. *'Smasher columns' - Smasher columns smash down onto the ground every few seconds. They are black and shaped like a column that supports a structure or building. To avoid them, Bob must stop before touching them and wait until the column moves upwards. Then, he must quickly walk under them to safety. *'Lava' - Lava is a red, bubbling liquid. If Bob falls off of a platform, he will die from landing in the lava. Therefore, the player must be careful to not let Bob fall off. Scenery Bob appears to be navigating a cave, searching for treasure. Various items of scenery add to this effect. *'Moss and vines' - Moss and vines are green and hang off of the ceiling of the cave, and also cover the ground. *'Torches' - Torches consist of a grey torch holder and a flickering flame that appears to light up the cave for Bob. it is unknown who placed the torches there, although it might have been past explorers. Soundtrack One Button Bob has a single track that plays in the game. The track is mainly electric guitar driven. The menu screen has no music. Trivia *One Button Bob makes two references to an early computer, the Commodore 64 (or C64). The first is in the startup for the game. * References External links *One Button Bob feature on Pixel Love Category:One Button Bob Category:Games